In recent years, much attention has been paid to a fuel cell car or the like using, as an energy source, a fuel cell which generates power owing to an electrochemical reaction between a fuel gas and an oxidizing gas.
Such a fuel cell is usually constituted as a fuel cell stack including a cell laminate in which the required number of cells for generating the power owing to the electrochemical reaction between the fuel gas and the oxidizing gas, and end plates arranged on the outer sides of this cell laminate in a laminating direction thereof so as to impart a compressive load adjusted with load adjustment screws to the cell laminate.
Then, in this fuel cell, to impart the uniform compressive load to the cell laminate and decrease the fluctuation of the compressive load, a spring module in which a plurality of springs are arranged between plates is interposed between the cell laminate and the end plate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-288618).